Ice age 5: The revenge of Gutt
by Mister L
Summary: It passed 1 month after the herd finded land,the brat pack now think that Louis is a weiner because he could not hold the sword and that when he digged it was because of fear, and Peaches call him a weiner just to Ethan like her because she is still in blind love with he, Ellie and Shira lefted beause of a fight with Many and Diego, I made this fic with the help of a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi** everyone,** my story hapens 1 month after the herd find the island, the brat Pack don't like moreLouis because Ethan Said that he don't knoed how to toss or even take the sword, and that the distraction of Gutt was just because he tried to escape of fear and toss accidentally the stone on Gutt, we know this isn't true, so to the history!**

-I can't believe that peaches is another time doing everythig for Ethan! Sais Louis, That was siting in a rock not too far from the group of mammoths.

-Better i go there and talk with Peaches, there is muck time that she don't tak with me. Louis thinked.

He was going to talk to Peaches when Ethan begined to talk:

-Look who's there, it's the Weiner, hey Peaches, don't tell me he is still your friend, is he?Ethan asked.

-Course this Weiner isn't my friend. Peaches said, so Louis said:

-But Peaches...But Peaches interrupted him

-Get out of here Weiner, this isn't your place!After that, Louis runed to the forest as Ethan and the others laughed.

Not far away fro there was Ellie, she saw everything and was behind him.

When she reached him she begined to try to confort him:

-Hey Louis are you okay? She asked.

-Please, just leave me alone. Louis said, after that he walked away from her.

After that she went to the house(Or cave)and talked with manny about Peaches, after she finished talking, she said:

-I think Peaches have to stop going out with sai.

-I think she needs to learn how to respect the said.

-Look who says, the one who always calls Louis a said

-He's said.

-Different?He isn't different, he is like everyone said.

And then they began Ellie said:

-Okay mister i know everything, i'm getting out, good said.

-No, wait said.

-Oh, she's gone, but i think she will come back soon, and when Peaches comes, i will talk one thing or two about respecting the others and then i will forbid she of hanging out with those other said.

Not too away from there Diego was talking with Shira:

-I don't know how you liked said.

-Well, when i was young he actually cared about said.

-He was like my continued.

-But his said.

-At least he cared about said.

-Yeah, but his horrible, how you can you like someone so evil like said.

-Because he was my said.

-If he was m family, i think i would run said.

-Well, he was my family, can't you have a litle respect?Shira asked.

-Sorry, but said.

-Well, so i think it would be good i go back to gutt and reunite with said, and after that she waked away.

-I can't believe she still likes a litle of him because he raised she when she said.

-It's getting late, better i go to the cave(Home).

And that's the end of the chapter, i know the hisory isn't good but it will get ealy good soon, so please review, i want at list 1i0 reviews, hevq a good day, or night, or anything else, goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone,thank you so much for the reviews, it was only two but this is much for my first history and when the characters say cave is their house alright now to the chapter**

Diego was walking and at the same time thinking:

-I can't believe Shira still liked Gutt just because he raised she when she was a kid don't means that he liked she, maybe he just raised she to have another member on the ship! Diego thinked.

-And now Shira is gone because i said bad things about sais.

He did not know why but he was very alone without Shira. He felt as if something was missing.

He walked a little more when he saw Sid with he's grandmother:

-No Granny, you can not get the Precious inside the cave! Sid said to he's grandmother.

-Why not? Answer me, and do not come with the excuse that the cave is too Small for Precious again because i know that you're lying! Granny said while beating with the stick in Sid.

-But we don't even have a lake inside the cave, how can a whale live there? Sid asked.

-Simple, let's move to a cave that is near the ocean, i always wanted to have a view of the sea. Granny said.

-Diego please, help me! Sid said.

-Sorry buddy, but this fight is all yours.

-Come on Sidney, let's go back to te cave, but only because it's getting dark, tomorrow i want a lake just for Precious and you will help me search for it, Okay? Granny asked.

-Okay, Granny. Sid said.

Diego watched then going back to the cave, he thinked that was an ilarious moment, he always laugh when Sid and Granny are talking because they are always disagreeing.

Diego was watching the sunset when he started to be tied by a rope:

-What's happening? Diego asked.

-Done already boss. Diego heard.

-Thank you for the help Squint.

-Gutt! Diego said scared.

-How you finded us? Diego asked.

-Well, when the mammoth tossed me in the ground i followed him, then when yourselves finded the island, But i needed someone to help me, i do not cared who, as long as he helped me to do my revenge it will be perfect. Gutt said.

-And so i finally founded someone. Gutt said again.

-And who is this "someone"? Diego asked.

-You will know who soon, but now no, pirates, take him to the ship. Gutt said.

-Thank you, without you, i would never know he always comes here. Gutt said.

-It was nothing. A mysterious figure said before leaving.

-Already taked one, rest five. Gutt said after doing a maniacal laugh.

**Can you guess who's the one helping Gutt? And just to just to clarify, the place where was Diego was one place he and Shira always go together, i just explained only to yourselves don't have any doubt**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hi again everyone, i wanted to thank KaylaDestroyer for the good reviews, so now to the basics, i'm from Brazil and this is my first fanfic so please, if you , and in this history Peaches have an tone of arrogance**

* * *

Peaches entered in the cave and then suddenly Manny appeared and started talking:

-So Peaches, you was with your friends again, don't you? Manny asked.

-Yes father, i was. Peaches said.

-Peaches, you mother said it was better you stop walking with them. Manny said.

-What, but then what i will do? Peaches asked.

-Well, you could go out with wein...i mean Louis. Manny said.

-No father, he's a weiner. Peaches said.

-But i thinked he was your best friend. Manny said.

-Yeah but he isn't, not anymore. Peaches said.

-Why? Manny asked.

-Well, he isn't fun and cool like my friends. Peaches said.

-Well, so you will just stay here, nothing of going with those teenagers. Manny said.

-I don't need to obey you father, i'm going right now. Peaches said for Manny's surprise.

-What, wait, come back here. Manny said while watching Peaches going to meet the friends.

-Ah, i can't forbid she, she's groing up. Manny said.

-Wait, what an i saying? Manny asked. He saw Sid walking and then said:

-Sid, could you please follow and watch Peaches for me? Manny asked.

-Oh, sorry Manny but i'm looking for Granny. Sid sais.

-I will help you search, but now just follow Peaches, okay? Manny asked.

-Okay Manny, but remember of helping me search for Granny after. Sid said.

-Alright Sid. Manny said.

A little far from there was Granny tossing some fruits to the ocean:

-Take it Precious, it's just for you. Granny said.

-Look who is here, the crazy old lady. And from nowhere Gutt appeared.

- Crazy old lady is your mom monkey, i thinked you was good but you are just a bad monkey. Granny said while beating him with his cane.

-Ah, stop, your really is annoying me. Gutt said.

-I don't care. Granny said.

-Okay pirates, take the old sloth. Gutt ordered.

And then from nowhere Squint appeared, tied she and taked she to the ship:

-Help Sydney. Granny cried.

-I already have two, rest four. Gutt said while walking to the ship.

After a while something came out of the ground, and t was Buck!

-The stone is near, i can feel it, i have to destroy it soon! Buck said after running to the forest.

* * *

**So, how do you thinked about it?**

**Buck is back but what is this stone?**

**yourselves will dicover soon, but for now i have to say goodbye!**

**Please i want reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, i'm back, you i don't post on weekends, it's much rare, so this is a rare day, so to the history. **

* * *

****-My father can not forbid me of hanging out with my friends. Peaches said.

Hide behind some bushes was Sid, he was trying to spy Peaches without being seen.

-Hey Peaches, you finally arrived. Ethan said.

-I would not miss the party. Peaches said.

Sid was trying to follow she but then he stumbled and fell to the ground.

-Who are you? Ethan asked.

Sid then talked with an accent:

-Excuse, you can tell me where is... Sid was then interrupted by Peaches.

-What are you doing here Sid? Peaches asked.

-Well, i was, i was trying to... Sid was interrupted again by Peaches.

- My father sent you here, just answer yes or no. Peaches said.

-Yes. Sid said with a depressed look.

-Your father is really overprotective. Ethan said.

-Yeah, i know. Peaches said.

-Sid, you can stop now. Manny said, caming out of nowhere.

-What are you doing here father? Peaches asked.

-I knew Sid would be discovered sooner or later. Manny said.

-Father, you can't forbid me of doing what i want now dad! Peaches said.

-Yes, i can and i will. Manny said.

-But... Peaches would say something but then Gutt and his army of pirates appeared and begin to tie everyone there. Peaches, Sid, Manny, Ethan, and the brat pack.

-Good to see you again, mammoth. Gutt said.

-What are you doing here Gutt? Manny asked.

-What more, my revenge. Gutt said and then smiled.

Pirates, take them to the ship. Gutt ordered.

in the ship, all of their friends were tied, but one was missing.

-Well, well, well. Gutt said.

-I think it's time to present my helper. Gutt said.

And then someone came out of the shadows.

-What. Everyone said.

-You. Diego said.

-You. Manny and Peaches said after Diego.

-Yes, him. Gutt said

* * *

**So everyone, liked the chapter, i will update soon, please reviews, see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, i'm back, here will show who helped Gutt, thanks for all the reviews, and just to advice that i will be mading a sequel to this fic, maybe 1, maybe 2, i don't know, now, to the history. Oh, and Ellie, Shira and Crash and Eddie are already in Gutt's ship, as prisoners.**

* * *

****-Louis, why? Peaches asked.

-Why? Your asking me why? well, i will say why, you guys all treat me like trash, never caring how I felt, but looks like the weiner had imprisoned 2 sabertooth tigers, 3 mammoths, 2 possuns and 2 sloths. Louis said.

-I never thinked that you was capable of doing such a thing. Peaches said.

-And i never thinked you was going to turn your back on me, your best friend, you leaved me behind just to hang out with Ethan. Louis said.

-Hey, stop with the talk, i wanna kill some animals. Squint said.

-But the male mammoth is mine. Gutt said.

But then they hearded something, and on the other side of the ship something climbed up, and it was Buck.

-Sorry monkey, nothing of killing my friends. Buck said.

-Buck. Everyone said in a surprise tone.

-Who are you? Louis asked.

-I'm Buckminster, but you can call me Buck, now let i guess, you are the chosen one for the darkness, aren't you? Buck asked.

-What are you talking about Buck? Diego asked.

-Well, he is... Buck suddenly was interrupted by Gutt.

-ou will don't tell anything to then. Gutt said while stifling Buck.

-Boy, listen to me, you can beat the stone, you just need to... Buck was interrupted by Gutt.

-Shut up, now. Gutt ordered while stifling Buck more and more.

-Get out of here. Gutt said, and then he launched Buck into the ocean.

-Now, to the execution. Gutt said while the herd was scared and curious about what is this stone and what is a chosen one.

* * *

**Yeah, know it's short but i want to let you guys curious, see you next time. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, liked the history? i will make a sequel soon, but for now let's go to the short or not short chapter.**

* * *

****-C'mon captain, let's kill those animals once and for all. Squint said.

-I already said, the male mammoth is mine, well, and without an interruptions, let's... Gutt was interrupted by Raz.

-My captain, sorry to interrupt but a big storm is coming in our way. Raz said.

-Okay, we need to escape from this storm, let's go to the helm, now. Gutt said.

-And who will supervise them? Raz asked.

-Nobody, how can they escape from here? Gutt asked.

-Yeah, you're right captain. Raz said.

-Hey guys, i have plan to escape, i already cuted my rope, and now I'll cut yours. Shira said while cutting the rope from everyone.

-Okay, let's slip quietly. Shira said.

The herd spotted an island near the ship.

-Do you think we can swim to the island? Manny said.

-Yeah, i think we can. Shira said.

-But Diego, you are afraid of the water, aren't you? Sid asked

-No Sid, i don't have more fear of water. Diego said.

-Diego, you are afraid of the water?. Shira asked.

-Hey, we don't have time for this. Ellie said.

-Yeah, she's right, let's jump. Shira said. and then they all jumped and swam to the island. And they finally reached the island

-This is a really big island. Manny said.

-Hey, let's build a hut for the night. Shira said.

-Diego, Sid, Ellie, would yourselves help me? Shira asked.

-Of course. They all said.

And then they entered the jungle, searching for food and materials.

-Ah. Peaches sighed.

-What is it Peaches? Manny asked.

-I can't believe Louis betrayed us, i thinked he was my friend. Peaches said.

-But you don't acted as a friend for him. Manny said.

-I know, sorry for being rude dad, would you forgive me? Peaches asked.

-Of course Peaches. Manny said.

-Thanks, but why would Louis do something like that, i never expected that.

-But i expected. Buck said after suddenly arise from behind some trees.

-Buck, why are you here? Manny asked.

-When that monkey launched me to the ocean i saw this island, then i begin to swim, and now i'm here. Buck said.

-Good to see you again Buck, but why you expected that from Louis if you don't know him. Manny said

-I don't know who he is, but i know what he is, he is a chosen one.

-What is a chosen one? Peaches asked.

-A chosen one is someone that i was chosed by the stone of darkness to bring darkness to the world. Buck said.

-Stone of darkness, what is this thing? Peaches asked.

-It's a stone that contais all the darkness that is in the world, it's sealed inside the stone, the stone chose someone to bring darkness again to the world, there 3 stones hidden somewhere in the world, i want to find those stones, and then destroy then.

-But Louis is good, why would he want to bring darkness to the world? Peaches asked.

-The stone have a power to corrupt the good side of the person, everyone have a dark side, the stone activate this dark side, so Louis isn't himself, he is like a bad version of him. Would yourselves help me search for the stones to finally destroy they once and for all? Buck asked.

-Of course Buck. Manny said.

-I will this to everyone when they come back of the search for the materials. Manny said to Buck.

* * *

Do you liked it? this is the end of the history, but i will make a sequel soon, bye bye, and please, reviews.


End file.
